Resin has been often used for bonding or sealing a component, for example, a terminal. An example of bonding a terminal with resin includes a ground terminal holder in which a bonding portion between a harness and a ground terminal is covered with thermoplastic resin (for example, see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2006-261065). Also, an example of sealing a terminal with resin includes a mold type electronic component in which an electronic component having a terminal is integrally sealed with epoxy resin (for example, see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2004-111435).
When a power supply terminal provided on a glass plate for an automobile is sealed with a molded resin member, a protective cover is placed on the molded resin member for improving appearance and preventing cracking or moisture absorption of the resin member. Methods of placing the protective cover include a method of directly bonding the protective cover on the resin member, or a method of securing the protective cover to a bracket provided on a glass plate surface around the resin member.
However, directly bonding the protective cover on the molded resin member prevents the protective cover from being easily changed when the protective cover is injured or damaged. Also, securing the protective cover with the bracket requires a space for placing the bracket on the glass plate surface, and increases the number of components used, thereby increasing cost in production of a terminal sealing device.
The present invention is achieved in view of the above described problems. The present invention has an object to provide a terminal sealing device that can realize easy change of a protective cover, reduce the number of components used, and be efficiently placed in a small space.